


Laying Low

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [11]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Paranoia, Running Away, Smoking, i cant use rich text so sorry, not my best work but i want it out of my wip folder, probably factually incorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Someone's looking for Trevor and Mati is tasked with helping. But will she?





	Laying Low

“You want anything while I'm out?” 

“Nah. Me and Ron have a busy weekend ahead of us, so go enjoy yourself.” 

“Don't get yourself killed, please.” 

“Mati, what do I look like, a crazy man?”

“Actually, Trevor, you do.” 

Trevor smiled, kissing Matilda on the head. “Go have some fun now.” 

 

Dirt turned to grass as the sun began to set and Mati knew she was home sweet home in the city. Being in the dry desert made her crave the Bean Machine when she came back, a new and very bad habit that would be hard to break. All she could remind herself was that it wasn't quite as bad as smoking. 

“Matilda.” 

Mati picked up her cup of diabetes from the counter, sipping the sweet, sweet goodness. Most people would hesitate to drink coffee after sunset, but Mati wasn't like most people. She had practically lived during the night until she moved in with Trevor. She still slept whenever she wanted, but found that waking up before 5 p.m. wasn't so bad after all. 

Rounding the corner, Mati had anticipated heading to the car and getting out of there, but instead she was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway, dropping her just-bought coffee that was filled to the rim.

“Fuck!”

 

Mati opened her eyes. She was alone in an empty room. Pushing herself away from the desk, she got up and tried the door, only to find it was locked from the other side. 

“What the hell is going on!?” Mati slammed the door. 

It wasn't until she turned around to look back at the space she was confined to, when the sound of the door unlocking was heard. One man, dressed in a neat, black suit, walked in, promptly closing the door behind him.

“Who are you and what am I doing here? Where even am I?” 

“Ms. Vaanderhuut, I'm sure you have many questions right now, but you will be answering my questions first.” 

Mati narrowed her eyes, “Who are you and how do you know my name?” 

The man sighed. “I'm James Cohen, a private investigator. I—”

“I want a lawyer.” Mati interrupted.

“Ms. Vaanderhuut, I don't need a lawyer present.” 

For once in her life, Mati became nervous and swallowed hard. Usually, she wasn't intimidated by anyone, but this was different. She had no idea what was going on nor where she was, and all she could do was try not to panic on the outside. She had to look like she was calm and cool and there would be no issues. So she hoped.

“What do you want then?” 

The man motioned for her to take a seat at the table again. When she didn't make a move, she realized she was going to get nowhere. When she sat, so did he.

“I need you to tell me what you know about Trevor Philips.” James said, putting a mugshot of Trevor on the table. 

Matilda studied the picture. Trevor was much younger here, yet still possessed the same default angry look. Whatever this was about, Mati couldn't tell this guy anything about Trevor unless she had more answers. 

“I don't know this guy.” 

“Is that so? Then can you explain why the two of you were spotted bowling together?” He placed another picture on the table, followed by another, “Or why you were in the vehicle with him here?” 

“Listen, I don't know what you want from me, but you must be confused.” 

“Confused? This is you in all these pictures.” Nearly a dozen more blown up pictures came out of his folder and were spread across the table. “We have the video and image processing technology to link all of these back to you. There's nothing you can deny.” 

It creeped Mati out that she had basically been stalked, just to get information on Trevor. And for what reason? Whatever the reason, Mati was able to easily lie.

“James, have you ever had a one night stand?” 

He shifted uncomfortably. “These pictures were taken days apart, weeks even.” 

“Okay, let me correct myself. Have you ever met up with someone more than once because they're that good in bed?”

“So you're saying you do know him.” 

“I know his dick, but I don't know him.” 

The investigator looked even more uncomfortable now, unsure what to bring up next. “You can't deny you've been in contact with him. With your help, we could finally get this guy.” 

“Excuse me? There's no way I'm helping you do anything.” 

“We can pay you.” 

“I don't need your dirty money, asshole. You probably already know I've inherited my own fortune. There's nothing you can offer me to make me change my mind.” 

James studied her face for a moment before standing and pushing a business card toward her. “If you change your mind or would like to discuss anything, call me.” 

 

Mati left the building at 11:42 p.m.. No outside signs could tell her what building she was in, and she had to walk to the nearest street corner to figure out where she was. In other words, more than just a couple blocks from where her vehicle was left earlier that day. Though it was quite far and late, Mati found this to be a great opportunity to just move. Sometimes the desert was just too hot and miserable to walk around.

Mati unlocked her phone, finger instinctively hovering above Trevor's contact name, yet she hesitated. If that guy knew so much about her whereabouts, it wasn't too far off to think he'd be able to trace her calls or something. Mati scrolled back up to the letter L and called the only guy she knew that could maybe help.

“Lester, I have a problem.”

“And you're calling me.”

“Is this a secure line?” 

“Always is.” 

“Someone's looking for Trevor.” 

“Well that's nothing new. I'm not surprised.” 

“But they're stalking me to get to him.”

“And there's the catch.” 

“Can you let him know I'll be staying at my place in the city for a while? I mean, he already knows I'll be there, just,” Mati sighed. “I just don't think I can call him right now.” 

“Sure.” 

When Mati finally strolled up to the Bean Machine she was at earlier that day, she could see the exact spot where her coffee had spilled on the ground. Even the plastic cup remained. As she sat in the driver seat of her Gauntlet, her phone beeped with a new text from none other than Trevor. 

Wats goin on

Tossing her phone aside on the passenger seat, she drove to her old home in the silence of the night. Her phone buzzed and buzzed, all from Trevor's doing, but she couldn't bear to answer with the fear of her every move being watched.

 

She didn't think she'd end up back here, of all places; a lighter in one hand and a cigarette between her fingers. She was way too stressed, especially with her phone constantly buzzing with messages from Trevor. Even Michael and Franklin had sent her messages, in which she told them to tell Trevor to stop worrying. She just needed to spend some time, more time than usual and under different circumstances, away from him. 

“I wish I had my damn carrots.” Mati mumbled to herself on the bed. 

Taking another hit from the cigarette, she closed her eyes in hope of relaxing even in the slightest. Unfortunately, her phone's ringtone started playing, breaking the silence. Lester's name appeared on screen and she wondered why he was calling her now.

“Whats up?” 

“I've got a secure three-way call going. Trevor's here.” 

“Why the fuck haven't you been replying to me?” Came Trevor's angry voice immediately after Lester's brief explanation.

“Trevor, baby, I'm sorry! I'm scared though. These people were like, stalking me and I don't doubt they're still trying to track my every move. He had so many pictures of me, of us…” 

“Who's watching you?” 

“I don't know. This private investigator guy pulled me off the street and took me in for questioning earlier.” 

“I need names, Mati.”

She could hear Trevor's impatience, but knew he meant well. 

“James Cohen. He gave me his card with his number and stuff.” Mati flipped it over in her other hand. 

“I'll take that information.” Lester said, reminding Mati of his presence in the call. 

She gave Lester all the information she had so he could work his magic on finding all the dirt on this guy. In the meantime, Trevor had other plans. 

“I'm going to come get you.” 

“Babe, I don't think that's a good idea right now. Anyways it's late.” 

“She's right, T.” Lester began, “If she's under any sort of surveillance, leaving in the middle of the night would look very strange and potentially trigger something. On top of that, if they're looking for you, that's exactly the kind of thing they want to happen.” 

“So what the fuck am I supposed to do!?” 

“Do what you’d normally do on a Friday night. Go smell gasoline or punch someone, I don't know.” 

“I have a question.” Mati piped up. “If they’re keeping a surveillance on me, how am I ever going to be able to go back to Sandy Shores?” 

“I’ll figure something out and call you two in the morning. Try to get some rest Matilda.” Lester said.

“I’ll try my best.” 

Mati heard the line end. She hoped Trevor would've said something, but she could only imagine how he was reacting to all this right now. All she could do was hope he didn't hurt himself or anyone else if he tried to do something about his rage. 

Lester said he would get back to them in the morning, but sleep was the last thing on her mind. He had to know she nor Trevor were morning people anyways. 

 

Buzzing from her phone for the third time finally woke Matilda up, and she wasn't happy about it. 

“The fuck..?” 

“I forget that both of you aren't morning people.” Lester said.

“Sometimes I understand why everyone hates you.” Mati groaned into her pillow. 

“How kind of you to say.” Trevor cleared his throat, prompting Lester to get to the point of the call. “I've come up with a plan to get you out of the city. I've got someone on their way to a Ponsonby's, Mati, and you're going to do a swap out with them.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You're going to pretend to do some shopping, or real, I don't care, but you'll meet up with someone in the dressing rooms. Her name is Jen. You'll trade outfits, and she will essentially take your place. If there is surveillance on you, they should follow her, giving you enough time to make a getaway.” 

“Where do I come into play?” Trevor asked, sleepy but intentive. 

“Not anywhere specific, but I do recommend you two should lay low for a while.” 

“Are they going to take my car too?” 

“They'll have to if you want this to look like it's you. I can arrange to have Franklin ‘pick it up’ if you'd like.” 

“If that's my only option.” Mati sighed, not too thrilled about her car in someone else's hands. 

“I also recommend you wear your hair down and wear clothes you wouldn't mind not getting back anytime soon. I’ll text you the address, and make sure to be there by 1 o'clock.” 

“Wonderful,” Mati said sarcastically as the call ended.

 

Tired and with a bad attitude, Mati parked her car on the side of the road and walked up to the Ponsonby's as Lester indicated. There was no way she was going to ‘pretend’ to shop either, so she took her time looking through all the clothing in the store until she found something she had to try on. 

“Mati?” A woman who looked very similar to her asked. 

Mati nodded and they got to business. Mati handed over her clothes and keys to Jen with a sigh. Little was said in their exchange, and Mati was thankful. As long as she got back to the desert she could care less. The woman eventually parted, leaving Mati to try on the items she found in the store, as well as waste some time to lose the watchful eyes of the investigators, assuming she was under constant surveillance. Mati let 20 minutes pass before she grew bored, and decided it was time to leave. 

A car awaited her outside, one she knew was sent by Lester. It was not a good idea for Trevor to come pick her up in the city if eyes were watching, so the driver instructed Mati that he would take her to a drop off point, per Trevor’s insistence, where he would take her the rest of the way back to Sandy Shores. Still tired, Mati was falling asleep the whole car ride until she finally saw a glimpse of the red Bodhi. 

“You ready to get out of here?” Trevor asked her as she slipped into his arms for a hug.

Mati nodded before taking her bag and throwing it into the truck, right before she threw herself into the truck. Once she was back in the desert she’d feel a little more comfortable. She finally was able to really understand why Trevor chose to live here in the first place. 

Mati’s phone rang again just as the desert soil started to come into view and she groaned, “What the hell now?”

Before she could answer it, it stopped. She was grateful until Trevor's phone started ringing too. He answered it with a grunt and passed it to Mati.

“Why do you have your phone on?” Lester demanded an answer.

“Uhh…” 

“You were supposed to turn it off! I’m running everything I can right now but they’re breaking my walls as soon as I create them! They’re aware of our scheme and I don’t doubt they’re trying to track you as we speak.”

“No one said anything about turning my phone off!” Mati yelled back.

Trevor took Mati’s phone in her other hand and without warning, threw it out the truck. Stunned, Mati couldn’t form any words and simply stared at Trevor.

“I’ll get you a new phone. We just gotta get out of the state for a little while.”

“Out of the state?” 

“That might be a good idea.” Lester said in her ear before Trevor took his phone back and hung up.

He pulled into the airfield and hurried over to a small, two-seater plane, starting it up. 

“What is going on? What are you doing?” Mati yelled over the motor.

“I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve done this before. If we leave for a while, Lester can do his stuff and help us get everyone off our backs.” 

Trevor went back to the truck to grab her bag and tossed it into the plane. Mati stood and watched him until he held out his hand.

“Come on, Mati, let’s go.” He insisted. 

With a breath, she took his hand and allowed him to help her into the plane, making sure she was strapped in tight. He gave her a headset so they could talk over the motor without any problems.

“Babe, where are we going?”

“Back to a little place I called home.”

 

When they touched the ground, the world around them had gone from a hot desert to a frozen land of white. Mati was at a loss for words, partly because she was shivering and partly because she had never been to a place like this before. Thanks to Lester's help in the meantime, a car was already waiting for them. Trevor blasted the heat to warm Mati up while he navigated into town from memory. 

“Where are we?” Mati finally asked when she could feel her fingertips.

“North Yankton. I robbed a bank here with Mikey a long time ago.” 

Trevor pulled up to a little plaza consisting of a small clothing store, a dollar store, a food mart, and an electronics store. He kept the car running while he pulled out his wallet, handing his Shark Card to Mati. 

“Go in there and buy as much food as you can carry. It doesn't matter how much anything costs. Just be quick.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I'll be right next door getting some other things.” 

Mati nodded, and inhaled as she braced herself for the cold. Trevor didn't need to tell her to hurry because the cold made her move fast anyways. She had no clue what to even pick up, but she knew what they both liked, which was probably why he sent her in the food mart. She had two baskets full of food, snacks, and drinks, and ran to the counter to have it rang up. But of course the man checking her items out was old and slow, and wanted to make small talk.

“What are you doing without a coat, miss?” 

“I just got off a plane and I'm in a hurry, if you don't mind.” 

He did mind, or either couldn't move any faster. When he finally rang up the last item, Mati was already ready to swipe the card, yet he still asked her: cash or credit? 

What seemed like another eternity, the items were finally paid for and Mati made a mad dash for the car again. The few bags of food went on top of her lap as she hurried inside just as Trevor zipped up a jacket he previously did not have. Mati was about to yell at him until she saw another jacket on his lap. He helped her move the items into the backseat before giving her the dark blue marshmallow jacket. Finally some warmth. Trevor continued driving a bit further through the town until he came across a motel in much better shape than the one in Sandy Shores. 

“Go get us the best room they have. I'm going to call Lester.” 

Again, the people and service in this town was slow as hell, but Mati copped the best room, smoking of course. She needed a cigarette so bad and internally smacked herself for forgetting to pick up carrots. Passing by the car, she waggled the key to the room in the air to signal she was going straight there. Trevor came in a moment later with all the bags in tow. 

“Lester says we should stay here for a few days while he works on some stuff.” 

“A few days!?” Mati asked.

She wasn't expecting anything like this. The stress and confusion prompted her to dig out a cigarette from her bag and put it between her lips. She barely got one hit off before Trevor took it out of her mouth and put it out between his fingers. 

“Hey! Give it back!” 

“You don't need it.” Trevor insisted.

He was now the calm one while Mati was acting frantic. She tried to take it out of his hands, but instead he crushed it, making it useless. Mati gasped, but was too slow from being stunned to dig out the rest of the pack before Trevor threw it out the door into the snow.

“Trevor, you ass!” 

“You don't need it.” He repeated. “I have something else.” 

He moved in to kiss her, but she pushed him away. For once she was too pissed to kiss him. 

“I'm going to go take a shower and warm up.” She said angrily, pushing past him to slam the bathroom door. 

She came out a second later to grab all the bags of clothes, both hers and whatever Trevor had picked up. She needed something warmer to wear afterwards. 

 

Mati fiddled with a pen, twirling it between her fingers as she sat at the desk in their motel room. Trevor crunched on some chips while he flipped through the channels on TV. Mati felt so out of place being here. It hadn't been long but there was no call or updates from Lester. Mati was basically in the dark about everything. And without a phone, she was so much more bored than usual.

It didn't take long for her to lighten up and forgive Trevor over the cigarette incident. That night she curled up to him, stealing away his warmth. She hadn't been in the snow and cold since she moved away from home years ago and even though she barely remembered it now, she definitely remembered hating it. 

On the third day in the motel room, Mati insisted on calling Lester, hoping there would be some good news. 

“I've been trying to hack into their Network with no such luck so far. I've gone and erased or locked down as much public data I could find on both of you.”

In a way it was good news, but not the kind of good Mati was looking for.

“How much longer do we have to stay here?” Mati asked. 

“I'm not sure. Could be a few more days, up to a few weeks even.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Mati asked, her voice raising a few octaves in disbelief. “I am about to lose my fucking mind! Trevor won't even let me have one cigarette.” 

“Hey, I'm not using anything either! You think I don't crave a hit of something?” 

“You do shit like that regularly, but I can't have one cigarette!?” 

Mati paced around the room for a moment before grabbing her jacket. “Fucking hurry up Lester.” She spat before walking out of the room. 

Where she was going, she didn't know yet. She needed to get out of the small space, and even more so needed a smoke. Out of sheer spite and anger, she found herself walking all the way into town where they stopped to get food and clothes. Most grocery stores sold cigarettes and Mati got in line behind a man around her age. Of course the old man from before was ringing items up and taking forever. Mati couldn't help but sigh loudly. 

The man in front of her looked at her briefly before turning his body to chat more directly with her. “If you're waiting to talk with Gordon it might be a while.” 

She realized the man though she needed to talk to the old man. “Oh, no, I'm just here to get cigarettes.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you go ahead of me. I have an entire cart full and you'll be here all day.” 

Mati wasn't about to give niceties back and forth with this man and insist he go first when she had nicotine cravings. She did thank him though and waited not-so-patiently for the person before her to finally pay. 

“You're back, and with a jacket!” The old man chuckled upon seeing her face.

“I need a pack of Redwoods.”

“Can I see your ID?” 

“I don't have it with me…” Mati said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Then I can't give this to you.” 

“I'm almost 29! That's old enough to smoke!” 

“No ID, no cigarettes.” 

Mati cursed under her breath and was about to walk away when the man behind her piped up, “I'll buy them for you.” 

She stared at the man, and despite her angry-looking face, she spoke angelically, “Really?” 

“Yeah it's no big deal. Put it with the rest of my stuff Gordon.” 

The old man huffed but started ringing everything up. Mati just had to wait for the kind man to pay before she could sooth her nerves with nicotine. When he handed her the small box, she ran out of the store as giddy as a kid on Christmas. That is until she realized she left her lighter back in the motel room. Mati turned to the building and put her head against the wall, defeated. She could've cried.

“What are you doing?” The man from in the line asked her with a chuckle as he pushed his cart up to her.

“I forgot my lighter.” 

“If you help me put my groceries in my car I can give you a light.” 

The light in Mati's eyes was restored and she helped the man with his simple task. He offered her a seat in his car to get out of the cold, but she declined. She wasn't an idiot, even if he didn't have cruel intentions. The man lit her cigarette as she leaned against the building and she finally felt a sense of calmness running through her. 

“Is it okay if I smoke with you?” 

“Go for it.” Mati hummed. 

The other man didn't make much small talk and she was thankful because she just wanted to smoke in peace. 

“Mati, what are you doing?” 

She opened her eyes to see Trevor exiting the vehicle and walking up to her. She panicked. 

“You're not throwing away my smokes again!” 

“I'm not going to, just come back with me.”

The man, noting the tension, stood between Mati and Trevor, “I think you should leave her alone, bud.” 

“I think you should learn to mind your own damn business.” Trevor growled at him. 

The two went chest to chest, getting up in each other's faces, but Mati knew Trevor would probably easily take the man down with little effort, especially when mad. She had to step in and squeeze her way between them.

“Okay, baby, okay. I'll go back with you.” 

The man looked at her in disbelief. He didn't understand the situation and didn't want to get involved anymore. He hopped in his vehicle and drove off right before Mati and Trevor did the same. 

“I'm sorry.” Trevor said, meaning it. 

“Me too.” 

“No, you're stressed out and I took your coping mechanism away from you. I just need you to stay with me.” 

Trevor held out his hand and Mati took it. He rubbed his thumb over her skin lightly and everything was okay again. 

 

“I have something for you.” Mati called from the bathroom. “Well, it's for me, actually.” 

“I'm listening.” 

“Well, I need your eyes.” Mati poked her head around the door. 

She watched him put a beer on the desk before leaning against it, crossing his arms. His full attention was on her and she couldn't help but to feel warm in her face. Mati swallowed whatever nerves she was feeling and walked out in the open, showing herself off. Trevor's face went from perpetually bored to highly interested. 

“Come here.” He beckoned her towards him with a simple finger movement. “Now where did you get this?” 

Mati stood between his legs and took his beer for a quick swig. “I got it when I was 'shopping’ at Ponsonby's.” 

“You're a sneak.” 

“I knew you'd like it.” She smirked as he ran his fingers up and down her mostly nude body. “Now are you going to help warm me up or should I go put more clothes back on?” 

Mati didn't need to ask again because Trevor was already taking his clothes off. 

 

Trevor put Lester on speaker phone per his request when he called a couple days later. 

“I have some good news and bad news.” 

“Can thing really get any worse?” Mati asked.

“Well the bad news is that these guys are still definitely looking for you. They found Jen and questioned her, but she wouldn't tell them anything.” 

“Awesome.” Mati deadpanned.

“Good news is I found someone that agreed to work with us, for a sum of course.” 

“What are you talking about Lester?” Trevor asked.

“He's not a replica of you, but he's close enough. He agreed to play the bait to get these guys off your backs. Like I said, though, he wants money.” 

“How much?” 

“Surprisingly he's only asking for $400,000.” 

“$400k my ass!” Trevor groaned. 

“Could do another heist if you really need it.” Lester suggested.

“No, I said I was done with that shit.” 

Mati looked at Trevor in silence. No one said a word as Trevor rubbed his face as he thought of his options. 

“How do I know I can trust this guy?” Trevor finally asked. 

“That's a risk you're going to have to take.” 

“Let's do it.” Mati finally said

“What?” 

“If you don't want to pay, I'll take whatever I have left from my inheritance and use it. I want this to be over. I want to go home.” 

“No, I'll pay for it all.” 

“I've already figured out a way to make this work.” 

 

Mati sat at a table for two, waiting. Being back in LS so soon was nice, but she was paranoid that someone was watching her every move, even now. She hid behind big, dark shades for a reason. 

“Matilda!” 

She looked up to see the man that agreed to this scheme as he approached her. He looked just as disheveled as Trevor normally. Not bad. 

Mati was a good actor too. “Kiss me and make it look real.” 

The stranger obliged happily until Mati pushed away. He took the seat across from her and didn't say anything when she took his hand in hers. 

“Do you have your phone with you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Check it.” 

Lester had his own ways to help out from his station nearby and deposited the money into the man's account when he met up with Mati. 

“Perfect.” 

“I'm going to run into the bathroom real quick. Don't go anywhere.” She shot him a look from beyond her glasses that made him nod in silence. 

Indeed, Mati slipped away into the building's restroom and pulled out her temporary phone as well as the card with the investigator's number. 

“Cohen speaking.” 

“It's Matilda. Matilda Vaanderhuut.” 

“Ah, Ms. Vaanderhuut. Finally decided to help us?” 

“How much for Philips?” 

“$100k.”

“$300 and you have a deal.” 

“This isn't something to negotiate over.” 

“Should I hang up now, then?” 

“Wait. I'll give you $200.” 

“$300,” Mati insisted. “I want this over with. You have ruined my life and I'm not going to settle for less. You better accept the terms before I change my mind.” 

“Fine.” 

“I want it deposited into my account immediately.” 

“I can't do that.” 

“Then I'm hanging up.” 

“Wait, wait, wait.” She could hear typing in the background of the call, and knew he was trying to get the ball rolling. 

“I've put half of it in your account right now. You'll get the remaining half when we have Philips in our possession.” 

“We're having lunch right now.” 

 

Mati played it cool when three black vans rolled up and surrounded the restaurant. The fake Trevor attempted to flee to make it look realistic, or because he was actually scared, but he was caught, of course. That was the deal. When the black door shut him away, James Cohen walked up to Mati, who frowned. 

“The remaining amount has been disbursed.” He held his hand out. “You helped us catch a criminal. You should be happy.” 

“I just want you out of my life. I want to be normal again.” 

“Of course. Pleasure doing business with you.” 

Mati nodded and watched as the vehicles drove off. She took her drink and walked around the corner before smashing the temporary phone between her boot and the concrete. A moment later, another dark car drove up next to her. She hopped in the back. 

“Looks like everything went smoothly.” Lester said, his eyes buried in the laptop. “I'll transfer all of your money into a new account so we don't leave any connections. That should be the end of this.” 

“Better fucking be.” 

Mati wanted to go home and put whatever this was to an end once and for all. She decided maybe it was better to stay out of the city for a while and lay low in the desert. At least it didn't snow there.


End file.
